Kodou
by KageNoAkuma13
Summary: This is just a little one shot I put together. Songfic. The story is called Kodou which means 'Heartbeat'. RavenxOc. *Waring: Raven is a bit out of charcter*


**Kodou [Heartbeat]**

Kon'nichiwa, Tenshi no Shukketsu here, and I'm writing this little one shot, because it came to me last night, while listening to Kodou, by Dir En Grey. While listening to the song, and reading the lyrics, an image of my oc, Kyo, is wandering around, feeling dead to everyone, when Raven appears and changes him around. (Yes I know that Kyo is a character for my Fallen Angels story, but I really am not in the mood to be making a new oc for this, and yes Raven normally wouldn't comfort anyone, but I'm making her a bit out of character, because I can) So without futher rambling, here is Heartbeat

_doko tonaku sono kanashisou na kao mo kitto ashita ni wa wasure kieru _(**The sadness on the face will probably be gone tomorrow**)

_itsukara darou konna ni hitomi ga shinda no wa _(**I wonder...for how long have my eyes looked so dead?**)

Kyo was walking down the sidewalk of a quiet, though normally busy, West Coast city. To anyone who saw him, he was just a normal person, wandering down the sidewalk, but to those who took the time to look closely at him, could see that he was not the man he normally was. If anyone, at a distance saw his eyes, they would think that he was thinking to himself, but upon closer inspection, they could see that his eyes, were dead.

_muimi ni ikitsuduzke utau ore wa ittai asu ni nani ga aru _(**What is waiting for me tomorrow, as I sing and live without meaning?**)

_heva de hitori kodou wo kanade sakebu _(**Alone in my room, my heart screaming like it's playing onstage**)

_Don't kid yourself and don't fool yourself...yourself_

He always thought that he had friends, that someone actually cared. It seems now that he was only kidding himself and fooling himself into believeing that anyone had actually cared or was actually a friend of his. He should've known that this was going to happen, but all of the lying he told himself, blocked this from being a truth and nothing but being silly.

_I am addicted to the perceived fate_

_shigami tsuita unmei ni ore wa hitori _(**It is only me to which this fate clings**)

This thing had always happened to him, no matter where he went or who the people were. It was like this was his fate, to be alone, and this fate clung to him and went with him everywhere. He was hoping that in this new city, things would be different, but it was just hopes and he was beating himself up for getting his hopes up.

_Don't kid yourself and don't wound yourself_

_koe koroshite _(**Kill the voice**)

_me wo fusaide _(**Blind the eyes**)

_yami ni oborete samayotte _(**Wander aimlessly as you drown in gloom**)

_mou sugarenai _(**I won't depend on anyone anymore**)

After being backstabbed for the millionth time in his life, Kyo became mute, and his eyes went dead. Wherever he went, he was just wandering aimlessly, while he was drowning in his gloom and depression. He made the decision not to trust or depend on anyone anymore. He was going to be alone, no friends, no loved ones, nothing. He didn't need any of this.

_koe koroshite _(**Kill the voice**)

_me wo fusadie _(**Blind the eyes**)

_yami ni oborete sanayotte _(**Wander aimlessly as you drown in gloom**)

_mou sugarenai _(**I won't depend on anyone anymore**)

_eiri na kimi no koe wo mune ni _(**Your sharp voice is something I keep in my heart...**)

_subete wo yami ni _(**All of it in the dark**)

"_You're nothing but a pathetic loser and no one on this planet will __**EVER**__ care about you". _Those were the last words from his "friend" that ran through his mind. Was it true? Will no one on the planet ever care for him? These were the question that a lighter side of him kept asking, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let anyone get to him, or let them toy with his emotions. He didn't need anyone to make his life better. He was better off on his own.

_yamanai ame _(**The unstoppable rain**)

_yamanai oto _(**The unstoppable sound**)

_yamanai kizu _(**The unstoppable ache**)

_yamanai ai _(**The unstoppable love**)

_yamanai uta wo _(**The unstoppable song...**)

Oh, who in the hell was he kidding? He was hated by everyone he met and it was tearing him apart. Kyo was in a dark alley, when he dropped to his knees, clentched his fist, and screamed long and loud. He wanted to be cared about. He wanted friends. He wanted someone to miss him.

_mou tomerarenai kara _(**I can't stop it anymore**)

He stopped screaming. There were tears running down his cheeks and he was shaking. He took a deep breathe and let out another long, loud scream. He hoped that there was someone in this world who would finally care for him, who would finally understand him, and who would finally stop treating him like he was worthless. He wanted someone to love him and for him to love back.

_mou taerarenai kara _(**I can't bear it anymore**)

Raven, who was flying back to the Titans Tower, stopped when she heard someone screaming. She flew over to where it came from and saw Kyo kneeling in the snow. She could hear that he was crying, and the sight had broken her heart. Kyo, who didn't know that anyone was there, looked up at the sky.

"Why does no one understand me? Why must they all hate me?" He asked out loud.

Raven, walked up behind Kyo and spoke softly. "Not everyone hates you, Kyo."

Kyo turned and looked at Raven. He tried to wipe away the tears. "Yes they do. They all hate me. She was right. There is no one on this planet, who will care for me."

Raven, kneeled down, so she was face to face with Kyo. "I'm not from this planet." She said softly, wiping away the tears that stained Kyo's cheeks.

Kyo looked away from Raven, though his mind and heart screamed at him not to. "What does that have to do with me?"

Raven wrapped Kyo up in a hug, and whispered. "It has to do with you, because I care about you."

_koe koroshite _(**Kill the voice**)

_me wo fusadie _(**Blind the eyes**)

_yami ni oborete samayotte _(**Wander aimlessly as you drown in gloom**)

_mou sugarenai _(**I won't depend on anyone anymore**)

_koe koroshite _(**Kill the voice**)

_me wo fusadie _(**Blind the eyes**)

_yami ni oborete samayotte _(**Wander aimlessly as you drown in gloom**)

_mou sugarenai _(**I won't depend on anyone anymore**)

_eiri na kimi no koe wo mune ni _(**Your sharp voice is something I keep in my heart...**)

_subete wo yami ni _(**All of it in the dark**)

Kyo kept his eyes away from Raven's. "You don't care. Like you said 'People come and people go. It's pointless to worry about someone'."

"I only said that, because I felt that no one worried about me." Raven replied.

Kyo looked Raven in the eyes. "But you have all your friends, who care and worry about you."

Raven nodded. "I know that now. And I want you to know that, I care about you, and I worry about you too."

Kyo sat there, letting what Raven had said, sink in. "Really?"

Raven place a hand on Kyo's cheek. "I spent most of the night trying to find you, because I was worried."

Kyo was now at a loss for words.

Raven pulled Kyo into a tighter hug. "Don't let anyone get you to think that me, nor the other titans, hate you. Because we don't." She whispered.

Kyo hugged Raven back. "Thank you, Rae."

Raven smiled, stood up and helped Kyo up. "I really do care about you a lot, Kyo. No matter what anyone else says, I do care."

Kyo smiled back and Raven kissed him on the cheek. The two left the alley and headed back to the Titan Tower, holding hands and smiling. As they were walking, the sun appeared and began to brighten up the whole city.

_hare hareshii asa yo _(**It's such an irony, this sunny...**)

_hiniku ni _(**Bright weather**)

Kyo and Raven stopped at the door of the Titan's Tower. He turned to her, holding both of her hands and smiled. The two got closer, and kissed for ten minutes, before parting.

"This has been a good morning" Kyo said.

Raven smiled and the two went into the tower, still holding hands, with the door closing behind them. Birds were chriping, and people were begining to wake up, to start the morning. Something in the air, had announced that this day was going to be a good morning for everyone.

_ohayou _(**Good morning)**

After what had happened betwen Raven and Kyo that morning, Kyo was greeted by everyone saying how much they missed him and how worried they were about him. Starfire had spent most of last night, making a friendship necklace for Kyo and put it over him.

"Thanks you guys. I thought none of you cared." Kyo said.

"Are you kidding?" Beast Boy and Cyborg said in unison.

"Without you, who else will help me with improving my jokes?" Beast Boy asked

"And who would spend time helping me work on my weakness?" Cyborg asked

"Who would help me in improving my fighting skills?" Robin said

"You help me with my meditation" Raven replied.

"And you help me understand more about Earth and its culture." Starfire said.

"See, we care about you a lot more then you think we do." Raven said.

Kyo smiled at all of his friends. "Thanks. I guess I was just being stupid and didn't realize how much you guys really cared about me."

"It's all good." Robin replied.

"Now who wants some breakfast?" Cyborg called out.

"Better make a big one, Cy, cuz I brought my appitite." Kyo replied.

Cyborg smiled and ran to make breakfast, with Beast Boy in tow, making sure that Cy didn't give him any meat or eggs or dairy.

Kyo turned to Raven. "How about I make us some Sakurayu?" He asked.

Raven smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Kyo smiled, and went to go make the tea, with Raven going with Kyo to help him with making the tea. Like Kyo had said before, that morning had been a great morning.

Well that's the story. I hope you guys like it, and if you have any ideas on how this can get better, feel free to PM me. As you know, I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own 'Kodou'. Both belong to their respective owners. So again, hope ya'll like it, this is nothing but a one shot, and I'll take any ideas or comments and try to make this better.


End file.
